Musical Chairs
by animerules14
Summary: It's Narumi-sensei's birthday,and he's having a party! How will the party go? Rate and review!


Hello everyone! This is my first Gakuen Alice story, so I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or the characters.

It was a nice, peaceful day at Gakuen Alice. The birds were singing, Giant Piyo was taking a nap, and students were walking to their next classes. Or so we think...

"Ah! Hotaru, wait for me please!" . A whining Mikan Sakura was trudging behind her best friend, Hotaru Imai. Or at least she thought Hotaru was her best friend. Imai did care for her friend, but Mikan was always too dumb and ditzy for her.

Hotaru was riding her new invention: The Kangaroo Kar. "The Kangaroo Kar, invention number 02153. This car is useful for anyone who is late for something, or just likes speed. It has the likeness of a kangaroo. It only had room for two passengers. When on the wheel, the driver can speed, or bounce, at five meters, to a destination. Do not let a baka drive it." Hotaru explained.

"Hotaru, please! I don't want to be late!" For a middle schooler, she sure still whines a lot. Hotaru looked back. "Baka, I'm in a hurry. Leave me alone." And soon after, she bounced away from Mikan's sight.

"Oh that Hotaru! Always thinking of herself". Mikan was a fast runner, so she got to class one minute and a half to spare. She stomped into the room, making her way to Hotaru's desk, steam coming from her ears, short breathed, and furious.

"Hotaru, you better be happy that I actually mate it on time! Sheesh!". Mikan walked toward the back of the room. "Baka," thought Hotaru."

Mikan made her way to the back of the classroom to her desk. She shared it with her partner, Natsume Hyuuga. He had always been her partner since she first came to Gakuen Alice.

Now Natsume isn't exactly the best partner to be around. Ok, lets face it, he was the worst to be around. With his mean smirk, his killer fire alice, and his reputation of skipping class, who wouldn't be scared?

Natsume has always hated Mikan, always calling her names such as: Polka dot panties girl, Polka, boring girl, ugly girl, and baka. Because of this, Mikan feels the same towards him. All he does is skip class, reads his manga, talks to his best friend, Ruka, and ignore everyone, especially his fan girls. What is there to like about him?

Mikan plopped herself on the desk seat, furious at Hotaru. She put her head down on the desk and sighed a big sigh. " I'm so tired. Can this day get any worse?" thought Mikan.

Just as on cue, Narumi-sensei twirled into the classroom "Good morning, everyone!" Narumi-sensei exclaimed. Everyone, except Natsume and Hotaru, sighed ans sweatdropped. (A/N Even though they are in middle school, Narumi-sensei comes to their room to give announcements)

"As you probably know, my birthday is coming up." (A/N Narumi-sensei has told them for weeks now) "And to celebrate, I'm having all of the students at Gakuen Alice to come to it!" At this point, the kids, or teens rather, were ignoring him. All but Mikan.

**Mikan POV**

"Yay it's going to be Narumi-sensei's birthday soon! I cannot wait! I wonder what his party will have! I hope there will be games, cake, and howalon! Howalon especially! Oh I just cannot wait!" (A/N. Yeah, her thoughts are still like a kids).

**Natsume's POV**

"Hn, another stupid party. Why should I care? Naru is gay and a bitch. Nothing is amusing at one of his parties." I glanced at Polka Dots.

"That baka. Always so excited about the stupidest things. She's always up to it every year. Gag me. Wonder what Polka will do stupid this year. I'm only looking forward to that."

**Normal POV**

Natsume then thinks of about all of the previous parties, where Mikan did something stupid or embarrassing: like dropping the cake, falling, pinning the tail on Natsume (A/N He was absolutely furious!), and spilling punch on Jinno-sensei (A/N/ Not a good sight either) Natsume smirked at the thought.

"You are not required to bring a present, only if you want to. Now here is the catch: Like other years, you have to attend to my party, or you get punished by Jin Jin." Everyone sighed, same rules as last year.

"It will be in two days. You better come, minna!" Narumi-sensei twirled towards the door, then stopped before exiting. "Oh yes, I forgot, there will be a big surprise too," Narumi-sensei winked. "Adieu!" he chimed and twirled away. Shortly after, the teacher of the class walked in, and they began to study.

**Later...**

School was over, and everyone was going back to their dorms.

"I can't wait for Narumi-sensei's party! It's going to be great!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Baka, you can never wait for sensei's parties." hissed Hotaru in her monotonous tone. Mikan frowned. "I know that," she smiled. "But I just can't wait for the big surprise!"

Mikan ran towards the Middle School's Division dorms, like a maniac.

"Baka," was all Hotaru could say.

So how was it? It might be a bit bad though. I got the idea to write this during school XD Lol I was bored in study hall. Chapter 2 will be coming soon. This story will have 2 chapters. Oh yeah, Mikan and Hotaru are 15, and Natsume and Ruka are 16.

Please r and r!


End file.
